This application is based on application No. H9-309571 filed in JAPAN, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital copying apparatus, an image input/output apparatus and a printing apparatus and further relates to those which are provided with both fixed storage device and removable storage medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A Digital copying apparatus is usually provided with fixed storage device. When copying is executed, the original document put on the contact glass is scanned by scanner of the copying apparatus to get the image data, the image data is stored in the fixed storage device (e.g. memory or hard disk) and printed out on a paper by printing device thereof.
When the additional copies of the original document or reprinting are required after the original document is copied, the operator can print out the copies without the original document by using the image data stored in the fixed storage device of the digital copying apparatus.
In such a digital copying apparatus, it is extremely difficult for the operator to select the objective image data out of many files in the storage device, because each of the image data is only numbered or has only simplified name and is displayed by the number or the simplified name on operation panel thereof.
Furthermore, in the digital copying apparatus of prior art, there is a danger or probability of being watched or stolen the secret image data, because the data is left in the fixed storage device thereof.
Furthermore, in the digital copying machine of prior art, there is a danger or probability that the important image data is erased from the fixed storage device to store new image data therein.
There is a copying apparatus which reduces a part of the first problem.
Prior to the regular printing operation using the image data stored in the copying apparatus, the machine prints out a paper, named xe2x80x9cFormxe2x80x9d, on which reduced size images and check boxes are printed.
An operator checks the check boxes of the xe2x80x9cFormxe2x80x9d for selecting image data to be printed out.
The checked xe2x80x9cFormxe2x80x9d sheets are read by the copying apparatus. Then information of printing image data is recognized by the printing apparatus and regular printing operation are started.
The printing apparatus requires the operator to mark check box and to feed xe2x80x9cFormxe2x80x9d thereto.
Further, the operator can not specify a necessary page which is to be outputted.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a digital copying apparatus, an image input/output apparatus and a printing apparatus, wherein the operator can easily select the objective image data out of many files in storage device by pointing one of the small images which are made from the stored image data and displayed on operation panel thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a digital copying apparatus, an image input/output apparatus and a printing apparatus, wherein a memory card and image data stored therein the secret image data are put under the control of the user and therefore, the secret data is protected form being watched, stolen or erased by others.
Other objects and features of present invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with accompanying drawings.